


Barry sings the Barbie is a b**ch song

by Gracyn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Singing Barry Allen, Singing Harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracyn/pseuds/Gracyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry get attacked by a new meta human name karaoke whose ability makes people sing out their true feelings and secrets through songs. Total crack Chapter one Ships: Harrison/Barry Eddie/Barry Songs: Barbie is a b**ch,Animals Taking suggestions for other characters to be attacked by karaoke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry sings the Barbie is a b**ch song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there I was listening to my song list and the Barbie is a bitch song and animals came on. So I decided to write some Flash crack based off of them. I have been getting threats of bodily harm and people swearing at me for having Barry call Iris a bitch in this. For those who left those comments have you heard the song?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0tGaUJw22Q  
> Eddie and Iris are just about the only couple in the show so I had to use them. Having Eddie take the part of the -bitch- with Barry paining after Iris was too obvious and I personally like them as friends. So instead I swapped them. This is meant as a fun little fic that is not to be taken seriously. I hope the rest of you enjoy.

Cisco and Snow were watching Barry and Harrison who were in an isolation room. The room was large and comfortable with two beds and enough essentials to last them an entire week. Why were Barry and Harrison in the room? Earlier that day both had been exposed to a new Meta human who had been nicknamed Karaoke by Cisco.  
Karaoke ability was very silly. He could summon a mist that when people were exposed would enthusiastically sing and act out there most inner secrets and feelings through song. They had caught him easy enough but before they knew his true abilities both Harrison and Barry had been exposed to the mist. They had hardly breathed in any of the mist but Cisco and Snow wanted to make sure they were both unaffected. Now they just had to wait and see.  
It was an hour in and Barry and Harrison were playing a game of chest to pass the time. But that’s when Barry said it. “Iris such a bitch” They were all shocked to hear those words from Barry who followed Iris around like a loyal puppy dog. Harrison just calmly said “ You don’t mean that Barry, I may not be as young as I used to but I remember what it was like to be your age and umm friend zone. Its not right to feel anger towards.”  
He would have continued but then Barrys said “She is just a witch .Why does Eddie date her?” Harrison looked extremely awkward “Well I’m sure that he enjoys her company just like you do”. Meanwhile Cisco was the first one to catch on ‘Well” he said to snow “Looks like Barry was affected after all”. “What could you possibly mean Cisco?” Snow asked Cisco. He gave her a raised eye brow “That’s the Barbie is a bitch song” he was holding back laughter.  
Barry stood up dramatically and started to really sing. “Eddie is such man. I’d do all I can. Just to do him. I just Wanna screw him.” He sounded like a middle scholar and somehow had made his way to one of the beds which he stood on. He then flopped onto the bed and sang “ I have Dreams about Eddie being inside my den and we hold and we kiss like were sweet hearts.”  
Harrison had made his way to the door and was clawing at it like a desperate animal “Cisco, Snow! Someone get me out of here!” But they did not come to his aid since Snow was laughing to hard and Cisco was filming Barry for black mail later. Barry continued getting angry and jumped off the bed speeding over to Harrision to vent his feels.  
“But that Iris is a Slut with her cute little butt and I guess Eddie likes boobs made of fake parts. So I cry everyday…….cause straight up. That bitch is in my way!” After that lyric the mists effects faded and Barry suddenly realized that he had somehow gone from playing chest to somehow near the door with Harrison who looked horrified.  
“Doctor Wells? What’s wrong? How did we get over here?” Barry looked very confused. Harrison opened his mouth only to say “Baby, I'm preying on you tonight” Barry backed away and Cisco completely lost it. He was on the floor laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. The next five minutes consisted of Harrison chasing Barry around the room singing.  
“Hunt you down eat you alive, Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals” Harrison sang while trying to catch Barry in a hug. Trying to get away from Harrison till this was over Barry hid under the bed .Only to have Harrison get out of his chair and pick the bed up. “Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals”  
He grabbed Barry’s leg and pulled him out from under the bed. Barry made a very unmanly squeak. Harrison pulled Barry into a Hug and sang “So if I run it's not enough. You’re still in my head forever stuck” After that lyric Harrison snapped out of it. Both of the mens faces were scarlet red and it was very very awkward.  
Cisco and Snow let them out of the room now that it was out of their systems. “Hey” Cisco said “Harrison your standing how is that possible” Harrison panicked for a moment before saying “Through the power of song?” Barry, Snow and Cisco nodded accepting that answer and Harrison face palmed. How had his life become this?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...want others to be attacked by karaoke? Suggested characters and songs and I will write


End file.
